The invention relates generally to generator voltage regulators and more specifically, to electronic circuits for regulating the voltage and limiting the current output of three-phase generators.
In many practical applications, including aircraft generators, it is considered highly desirable to provide for essentially zero-error steady state voltage control while at the same time being able to limit fault currents when the generator output voltage goes very low and the current output is very high for a short period until the fault is cleared or the generator control relay trips off. In addition, a voltage regulator should also provide critical damping of voltage transients during load application and removal with a minimum of power dissipation.